Fate Intervenes
by StoryLover82
Summary: A young woman's family falls apart and she gets beat up by her dad and runs. She passes out and wakes up on a bus that starts a change to her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried something similar but I didn't like how it was going so I deleted. This a little different and I will try it out and see how it goes. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Sara looked out the window watching the traffic. It was a rainy night as she sat on a bus rolling down the interstate. She couldn't believe that just hours earlier she had turned 18 and that should have been one of the biggest mile stones of her life. Well things didn't turn out that way.

_12 Hours earlier 7 a.m._

_Sara Anderson jumped out of bed. She was excited that she had finally turned 18. She could go the clubs now and just not drink. She went into the bathroom and showered and gotten dressed. As she made her way downstairs she saw that her dad had a beer in his hand and it was only 7:30 in the morning._

_She sighed to herself and made herself a bowl of cearial and grabbed a coke out of the fridge. Her mom was probably still sleeping since her parents have been having problems lately. Money mostly._

"_So Sara since you are now 18 I think that it is time to get a job to help out with the money around here and do your part." said Jake._

"_Dad I do have a job. I work at Belk at the mall." she told him._

"_No I am talking about being a waitress at Bubba's the strip club across town. You will make a lot more there." said Jake._

"_No dad I am not going to degrade myself like that." Sara argued._

"_She said no Jake so just fucking drop it." her mom said walking down the stars._

"_Look Krista she needs to help out with the finnances if she is going to continue living here." he snapped._

"_Oh you mean your drugs, alcohol, and cigeretts." Krista shot back._

"_That is enough out of you. Stupid bitch." he snapped._

"_Sara lets go I cannot listen to that asshole anymore." said Krista as they got into their old beat up Suburban and drove off._

"_So what is going to happen now?" asked Sara._

"_I don't' know at this point but I want you to have a good life. Find someone that will love and take care of you and not treat you like shit. Get a decent job that is not a strip club. Hooter's resteraunt is ok till you find something better since families go in there to eat and watch any football games that are on." said Krista as she drove. "I need to tell you something about your father. He has been abusive to me for the longest time and I have a feeling that he is going to kill me. I am just trying to get you out of here and safe."_

_Krista realized that she needed to stop for gas so she pulled into a BP station. They saw a tour bus parked. "Well looks like celebs stop here." said Sara._

"_Maybe you can make it in something one day." said Krista as she started gasing up the truck. When they were ready to leave Jake Anderson pulled up in his old camaro._

"_Stop where the fuck do you think that you are going. You belong to me dammit." he roared as he walked up to her mom and punched her in the face. Sara tried to jump in when she got hit in the face and kicked in the stomach and the ribs a few times. "Stupid bitch this is between me and your mother but the fuck out." Jake snapped._

"_Sara just go take off." her mom rasped._

_Sara took off running down the street. She had know idea how long she had been going but her stomach and ribs were killing her and she passed out on the _sidewalk_._

Sara woke up at 7pm that evening and noticed that she was on a bus. She pretended that she was still sleeping so she could collect her thoughts. Where was she going and who paid for the ticket. She then noticed that a little girl was laying on the same bench as her with her head on her lap.

Sara didn't mind she loved kids. She wanted to have a family one day. She wondered were her parents where. She hoped that what ever was waiting for her when the bus got to it's destination was better than what she had back in Houston. She took out her iPhone that she bought and paid for herself when she first started working . She logged onto her face book account and put: I am no longer in Houston. I am on a bus headed out of town. I don't' know were I am going but it sure as hell will be better than what I had there since dad had to beat the shit out of both me and mom. I don't know where I am going but it has to be better than that.

She then logged onto her twitter and decided to tweet her favorite WWE superstar Randy Orton.

RandyOrton from Sara2013.

Hey Randy you are certainly a good father. Your daughter is lucky to have a father like you. Mine just beat the shit out of me today just because I wouldn't work at some strip club. I am leaving home. I don't know were I am going but it has to be better than that. I will try to catch Raw tomorrow on tv but I don't know where I will be. You have always been my favorite. Kick ass.

Sara adjusted slightly and fell back asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Clair woke back up 12 hours later she saw that the bus was stopped at a Shell gas station. She tried to sit up and groaned as her ribs where killing her. She took an Ibuprohin out of her purse and a bottle of water and took two. She stood up and noticed that what she was on was too nice to just be a grayhound or something along those lines.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a small voice behind her. "Excuse me can you take me to that gas station that we are parked at so I can get something to eat. Mommy and daddy are in the back still sleeping?" she turned around and saw a little blond girl.

"Will your mommy and daddy be ok with that? They don't' really know me and I don't' know them." said Sara.

"It's ok. They won't mind." she said.

"Ok what is your name? I am Sara." Sara said.

"Alanna. Are you ok I see you holding your ribs. How old are you? I just turned 4."

"Well I got beat up yesterday. That is why my ribs hurt and I just turned 18. And it is really nice to meet you." said Sara as she took her hand and walked into the convenience store. "What would you like to eat?"

"Well can I have a sausage and biscuit?" Alanna asked.

"Well if your parents allow it that is fine." answered Sara. She looked in her wallet to see how much money, if any, she had. If she only had enough to pay for Alanna's breakfast she wouldn't get herself anything. As luck would have it she only had enough to get Alanna her sausage and biscuit and a bottle or orange juice. As they waited to pay, there was a long line because everyone was getting something as well as a line of WWE superstars.

Sara decided to call her mom to see how she was. The phone rang twice and it turned out that her dad had beat her mom to death. Sara was lucky that she got away. She felt a couple of tears slide down her face. She was broke out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was the WWE champion CM Punk.

"You ok?: he asked.

"Sorry I am just going through hard time at the moment." Sara said as she picked Alanna up groaning as her ribs protested.

"Oh fucking shit it is CM Punk!" a fan yelled out.

"Hey language please I have a four year old here!" said Sara.

"This is a free fucking country so I can say what ever the fuck I want to say!" said guy. John Cena had walked in and heard the conversation. He was shocked how some people where so uncaring enough not to watch it if children where present.

"The lady asked you to watch it so if you don't mind watch it." said John Cena.

"Fuck off Cena I will say what ever I want to say." No one noticed Alanna's mom walk in and Sara had had enough of the guy. He reminder her of her dad not giving a shit about anyone else's feelings and the fat that she just found out this morning that he beat her mom to death she was not really in the best of moods.

"Listen here you little selfish piece of shark meat. I have asked you to watch your mouth because I have a four year old here. You don't care about anyone else's feelings but your own. I am surprised that your mother raised you up this way." She told him as she paid for Alanna's breakfast. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. She would eat something when she got a job and money till then she would just tough it out. She had to do it before when her dad spent all the grocery money on drugs.

"Thank you well said. Look man you talk like that in front of my daughter we are going to have problems." Alanna's mom told the guy before kissing her daughter on the cheek while she was still in Sara's arms. "Did you get anything to eat honey?" she asked her.

"Well Sara got me a sausage and biscuit and a juice but she didn't get herself anything." said Alanna.

"It's ok I'm not hungry." said Sara as her stomach growled so loud that half of the convenience store heard.

"You were saying?" Punk joked.

"I only had enough money to get her something." Sara confessed.

"That's ok I can pay for it. Oh I am Samantha by the way. Alanna's mom." she said.

"Oh Sara. Nice to meet you." said Sara.

"Aww the poor little tramp doesn't have enough money to get herself anything. Maybe she should try fucking for a living then maybe she would have money." the guy said trying to stir up more trouble.

"Trent out." said the lady behind the counter. " I am getting sick of your mouth. You are disturbing the customers." she said. Trent walked out much the relief of everyone in the store.

"I must say I am glad that I was the one that walked in and not my husband otherwise it might have been a fist fight up in here." said Samantha as she got some food her Sara, her husband, and herself. "Are you ok carrying Alanna? I can tell that you are favoring your ribs.

"It's ok I can deal. It's not the first time." answered Sara.

"Well you wont' have to deal with it anymore honey." said Samantha putting an arm around her. "We'll talk when we get back on the bus."

Sara, holding Alanna, followed Samantha back to the bus. Just as she was about to get on she was stopped by the WWE champion CM Punk.

"Hey I know all about hard living while I was growing up. Do you think that I could have your number and maybe we could get together sometime?" he asked.

"Punk I don't know where I am going or where I will end so I can't really make a commitment one way or another but I will give you my number and if our paths cross again maybe we will see." said Sara handing him her number as she got on the bus.

Punk was deep in thought as he saw the bus drive off. He was really attracted to that young woman. From what he heard she had rough growing up and then her family went to pot. It looked like to him based on what he had seen in the store that she was about to have a new family.

Sara sat on the couch looking out the window thinking about Punk. She doubted that they would ever see each other again. It was just one of things that was a fluke. She needed to figure out what she was going to do now. She had to get a job so she could eat and pay her phone bill. Samantha sat beside her on the couch.

"Hey what happened to you yesterday? We found you past out on a bus stop bench." asked Samantha.

"Well I had just turned 18 yesterday. My dad then suggested that I go work at a strip club to make more money. Well that didn't' suit too well with my mom so we left and she told me that dad had been abusive to her for years and that she had had enough. She told me that she was worried that he was going to kill her. Well we stopped for gas and dad showed up and started beating the crap out of her. I jumped in and tried to get him to stop and he kicked me in the ribs a few times and in the stomach. Mom then told me to run and get away so I took off. I ran and ran and I guess at some point I passed out." said Sara.

"And my husband and I found you and picked you up. Sweetie I know that this is hard for you. I heard from the gossip in the store that you had tried to call your mom to see if she was ok." said Samantha.

"I called and a police officer answered. He said that she was beaten to death." Sara totally broke down then. "My stupid asshole of a father beat my mom to death. Now I have nobody. I don't know were I am going or what I am going to do." she sobbed

"It's ok you have us now. Oh here is my husband coming out of the bathroom now. He is such a girl sometimes." she teased. "Randy this is Sara. Sara my wonderful husband Randy Orton."

Sara was in shock she was staring right at her idol. "Hi. Gosh I am in shock. You have always been my favorite WWE superstar. It is so very nice to meet you." said Sara taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. As my wife just said you are no longer alone you have us. I was thinking that maybe Vince can find you something and you could also help out with Alanna. Also when we are not on the road you are coming back to St. Charles with us." said Randy.

"That is very generous of you." said Sara. "Thank you so much."

"Welcome to the Orton/WWE family." said Randy.

**A/N: Boy chapter 2 was long I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara was happy that she had something. A new family, a future but she was not prepared for the shock she was about to get. She was told to take a shower and since she and Samantha were the same size about she gave her red velour pants and a matching hoodie and a tank to go underneath from Victoria's Secrete.

When she got out of the shower Alanna was taking her morning nap. She usually took two naps a day so she could watch the shows and not be tired. She came out of the bathroom and sat down next to Samantha.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this outfit. I will get some clothes after I get a paycheck.' said Sara.

"Oh that's fine. I have more than enough clothes and since that we are practically the same size it just makes it easy." said Samantha.

"Ok I have thought about what you can do to help out. You know it is hard for on person to take care of the house, the cooking and a 4 year old. Well I want you to be Samantha's helper. Fill in when needed." said Randy.

"Sure I don't mind baby sitting, cooking, cleaning, or laundry." said Sara.

"You missed one thing on there." said Randy.

"What did I miss I thought that covered it?" said Sara.

"Well you missed one simple word. Carnal." said Randy.

"What? Oh no if it is what I think it is you are barking up the wrong tree. I will not go there it is the one thing that I will NOT do." said Sara in a panic.

"It's ok." said Samantha. "He won't hurt you."

"No I have my standards and I will not go to that level. Just take me back to Houston. Dad's in jail so I have nothing to worry about. I have friends I can stay with and a job. Hell drop me off at a Greyhound stop and I will send you the money when I get my paycheck from Belk. I am not doing it so just let me go." said Sara.

"You are not leaving and don't even think about calling someone because I can and will find you." said Randy in a low threatening voice.

He used to be her favorite WWE superstar but now she didn't like him as a superstar or a person. CM Punk was her number one now. She looked on her iPhone to see where they were going. She would send a text to her best friend Tammy and have her and Jack pick her up in New Orleans LA. Then she sent Punk a text that said that it wasn't going to work out and it was nice meeting him but with him living in Chicago and her living in Houston there was no way. Then she deleted both texts on her phone so they wouldn't be on her phone just in case someone decides to look through it.

"Hey it's going to be just fine honey. We are not your parents." said Samantha.

"Just take me back to Houston please." Sara whimpered. Samantha just hugged her.

Later that night it was Monday night Raw. Sara was keeping her phone close waiting for that one text by Tammy. She had changed back into her own clothes and she wasn't taking anything that wasn't hers. Her phone beeped and she saw that she had a text.

_Hey chick we are out in the parking lot in Jack's red Ford F150._ Sara grinned. She text back. _One my way get ready to hit it when I get in the truck._

Sara ran outside and jumped in the back of the four door truck. "Hit it." said Sara as Jack hit the gas and sped out. Sara felt safe now. She was on her way back to a normal life. She felt bad just leaving everyone with out a word but it was the safest way with those kind of circumstances.

When they got back to Houston the next morning Sara immediately crashed on Tammy's couch. Jack stayed just in case trouble arose. Sara told them what all went down with her parents and what led to her coming back.

"Shit Sara and you actually said what your hometown was?" asked Jack. "You don't people what your home town is. Don't you watch movies?" he ranted.

"Well that means that I have to move. Hide out somewhere." said Sara.

"What about the guy you exchanged number's with. What is his name? Phil?" asked Tammy.

"He lives all the way in Chicago and I don't know him well enough to ask for help. Not to mention Phil is CM Punk WWE champion. Plus I don't know him well enough to throw this latest drama in my life on him." said Sara.

"LOOK THIS LATEST DRAMA. SHIT SARA YOU JUST COMMITTED THE CARDNAL SIN AFTER BEING TOLD THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO BE LIKE A SECOND WIFE. YOU ESCAPED. HE WILL COME LOOKING FOR YOU AND WHAT SCARES ME IS THAT HE WILL HURT YOU TO PUNISH YOU FOR ESCAPING." Jack yelled.

"Jack there is no need to yell." said Tammy.

"Look I will leave town and go else ware ok. I can transfer my job." said Sara.

"Well the safest place for you to go is Chicago. He would not think to look there." said Jack.

"Fine but I will not call Punk. I will get my own place on my own. I have plenty of money in my bank account that I can transfer also." said Sara. "In fact I can leave today."

"Good plan but you need to tell him just in case you need back up." said Tammy.

**A/N: Wasn't expecting that little twist were you? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara had Jack and Tammy driver her back to her childhood home so she could load all of her things up in her mom's Suburban. When she go the house all her childhood memories came flooding back. She still couldn't believe things turned out his way. Though she knew that she would be better of starting over in Chicago. Whole new state and a whole new city.

As she was getting her stuff together she couldn't help looking at all the pictures of her and her friends. She missed all the good times. She felt a tear slide down her face as she grabbed the last couple of bags and walked downstairs and threw them in the back of her car. As she slammed the trunk shut Jack had to make a smartass comment.

"What a piece of shit car." he said.

"It is all I have and it will get me from point a to b. It is killer on gas though" said Sara as her phone rang. She decided to put it on speaker phone so her friends could hear who ever was calling.

Hello." Sara said into the phone.

"Why did you leave the other?" asked Samantha on the other end.

"I told you all about that shit dad tried to pull with me. I wasn't going to go there I have my standards. That's why I left and I am not coming back either." said Sara.

"You know my husband will get in his H2 and come after you. He knows you live in Houston." she said.

"News flash I am leaving Houston to start over. I am not telling anyone where I am going. Why don't' you just get on with your life and leave me alone." Sara snapped into the phone.

"I need your help though. I can't do it all on my own. My husband is addicted to sex and I need help with all aspects, cooking, cleaning, laundry, raising Alanna, and sex." said Samantha.

"Well I done told you that I will help with all but the last one. That is where I draw the line and since ya'll won't except that well I am sorry I am not coming back. I am moving for my own sanity and based on what I just found out my own safety." Sara hung up the phone. "As soon as I get to Chicago I am changing my number."

"Well from everything I heard over the phone I would go ahead and get going. Hit the interstate and never look back. Hopefully your car will make it out of Texas before you need to stop for gas." said Tammy.

Sara hugged her friends and got into the car and drove off. She turned on the radio and just let the memories come to her. 2 days later she made it to her new town and she was able to get a small 1 bedroom 1 bath apartment. She was able to transfer jobs, and she changed her number.

Three months later she was happy and doing just fine. She had met some new friends at work and Houston was all but forgotten. One day Sara and her new friends Kara, and Tanya decided to go see a Cubs game. They were having a blast when all of a sudden Kara says, Oh shit it's CM Punk."

Look if I make up a different name it is because no one in the WWE can know that I am living here. I will just have to move again. It is for my own safety." said Sara.

"Look I don't know what you are so afraid of but we got your back." said Tanya.

"Me to." said Kara.

"Sara is that you? What are you doing here in Chicago?" asked Punk walking over to the group of women.

"Who? You must have me mistaken with someone else. The name is Clair." Sara lied.

"Cut the shit you are not fooling me. You take off and not tell me then you show up here. What the fuck is going on?" said Phil.

"If you don't shut up I will move again. I already left Houston and I will leave here if I feel that my safety compromised." Sara told him.

"Come with me." said Phil in a tone that left no room from argument as he took her by the arm and led her to his SUV. "Now tell me what is going on. I might already know. Did you find out about a certain addiction that would affect you?" he asked.

"I have had a lot of addictions that affected me over the years, Drugs, Alcohol. My house wasn't the best to grow up in." said Sara.

"You know what I mean. You found out didn't you?" asked Phil.

"Yes I did and that is why I left. Though I didn't know that it was an addiction. I just thought that something was off so I text a friend of mine and had her come get me and I went back to Houston. They day I packed up and left Sam called me and told me about the addiction and said that if I didn't come back he was going to get into his H2 and come after me. Thus was the reason I left. I am doing just fine and I don't want to be found out so why don't you just forget you ever saw me ok." said Sara.

She walked away and got into the beat up Suburban and drove back to her apartment. She had changed into some comfortable clothes because she was tired and had a long day and she was found. Not by them but from someone else she didn't want to find her. She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed a metal baseball bat and looked through the peephole. This wasn't the best part of down but it was what she could afford. It turned out to be Phil. She flung open the door.

"What the hell didn't I tell you to stay away from me just in case they catch on that you know where I am." said Sara in a pissed off tone.

"What the hell do you think you are doing living in a place like this." Phil shot back.

"It is all I can afford ok. I don't have your money." Sara shot back.

"Well pack up you are coming home with me." said Phil.

"Excuse you who the fuck do you think you are coming into my house and telling me what to do. I am not coming home with you so get it through your thick head." Sara snapped.

Phil just walked in and headed up to the bedroom and started throwing her stuff in a suitcase. Sara was about to explode because who the hell did he think that he was coming into her home like that.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS AND HAVE YOUR ASS THROWN IN JAIL!" Sara yelled walking into her bedroom.

"Look I don't want you living in a place like this were anything can happen and if you throw me in jail I will tell the Ortons were you are." said Phil. It was just a bluff he would never do that with what had happened but she wouldn't know that.

"Fine Phil. Fine. You win." said Sara.

**A/N: Well should I continue?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Phil brought Sara to his large condo in the pricey part of Chicago. She ended up leaving her Suburban and selling it. Phil said that since he was on the road all the time she could drive his Excursion. He was worried about the Suburban breaking down on her.

Phil showed Sara to the guest room and she started to unpack. She found a file folder that had all of her father's bills and invorces. She saw a receat that was two him. He was paid 50 grand for Sara. Sara's own father sold her to the Orton's for 50 grand. No wonder they found her so quick when she took off.

"SON OF A BITCH! FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Sara screamed out on frustration.

"What is wrong Sara?" Phil asked walking into the guest room.

Sara gave Phil the receipt. "Can you believe my asshole father. He sold me like I am something to be bought and sold. He wanted me to help with is sex addiction and in return he gave dad 50 grand so he can feed his drug and alcohol addiction." Sara ranted.

Phil gave her a long hug and looked straight in her eyes with his hands on her shoulders. "I will be honest with you I have been very attracted to you since I first saw you at that convenience store. I saw how you stood your ground with that guy dropping F-bombs all over the place and some of your other conversations I knew that you have had it rough. I have also. My dad was a alcoholic and it was hard growing up but it has never been as bad as you had it. What I am trying to say is that I care about you a lot and if you trust me I can get you out of this mess that your dad put you into." said Phil.

"How can you take back the last thing that my father did? What can you do? Pay the 50 grand back? He is fucking addicted to sex so he won't take it back. What else is there? Just hide out and hope he forgets about me and finds someone else. I don't see that happening because I am prime real estate meaning I am a virgin. What else is there to do?" asked Sara getting a little frustrated. She just wanted to be left alone but then Phil found her again and made her life even more complicated than it already was.

"Marry me." said Phil.

"What?" asked Sara.

"Marry me. The attraction is there. The mutual respect and the friendship and the trust. What else is there. It will free you and guess what I can afford to hand back what your dad took. I can afford to drop the 50 grand for you to be safe and happy as my wife." said Phil following Sara into the living room.

She flopped down on the couch. "Gosh I wish I was 21 because I could really use a drink at the moment. How do you know that this marriage will work and how do I know that you won't turn out to be some abusive asshole like dad was?" asked Sara. Phil kneeled down in front of her and put his hands on her thighs and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Sara about melted. She had boyfriends in high school but she never felt such a spark from a simple kiss before.

"I am not that way and you can trust me on that one. Just give me a chance to take care of you." said Phil kissing her again.

"Ok. When should we do this?" asked Sara.

"Well we will have to meet up with the others about me giving the money back. It has to be somewhere outside of the WWE in mutual territory." said Phil.

"What it can't be here in Chicago just in case things go wrong and it can't be in St. Charles because they will have home field advantage. How about where this all started. Houston Texas." said Sara.

"Brilliant I will set up the meeting. You will be just fine I will get you out of this. If you want we can go ahead and go to the courthouse because if we are already married before the meeting that is just a ball in our court." said Phil.

"Good idea. Also there is something that I am thinking about doing. I am thinking about going to FCW and doing a speech on how addictions not only destroy your lives but others as well I think that I am more qualified to speak on that subject. I don't want to see others with bright futures ahead to go down those roads." said Sara.

Phil was so proud of his soon to be wife he kissed her and give her a long hug. Then grabbed her hand and his keys and they went to the courthouse. Colt was his one witness and Sara was now Mrs. Phil Brooks.

Three days later FCW wrestling event.

Sara stepped into the ring. She was ready to tell all these young hopefuls that wanted to make it to the top of the Wrestling business whether it be TNA or WWE. She wanted to tell them to watch for addictions because they could not only destroy their lives but others as well. She decided on a pair of green low rise jeans and a white sparkly halter with cups with black 4 inch ankle boots.

"How is everyone doing today?" asked Sara in the mic.

"GREAT!" the crowed yelled.

"Hey baby wanna fuck?" some fan yelled out.

"I'm married smartass." Sara taunted back causing the crowed to get a laugh out of it. "Ok I am going to steel a line from Lance Storm. If I can be serious for a minute my name is Sara Brooks and I came to talk to you all in the crowd and all of you guys in the back about a subject that has affected me for years. Addictions. Not the harmless ones like certain tv shows and chocolate. But I am talking about the ones that will destroy lives. I am talking, drugs, alcohol, sex, and gambling. I have been affected by 3 out of 4 and let me tell you it is hard. As the one that was affected from other's addictions I can tell you personally how it ruins the lives of others. Let me start out with my dad. He was a alcoholic and drug addict. Mom and I had to go with out food on several occasions, Our electric and cable and water was cut a few times. All so he could spend his money on drugs and alcohol. He was verbally abusive to me and physically abusive to my mom. One day we tried to leave him. It was on my 18th birthday. We had to stop for gas and dad found us in his car and started beating the hell out of my mom. I jumped in and tried to stop him but he beat the hell out of me then also. Mom yelled at me and told me to get lost and run. I ran and then I was rescued or so I thought at first. My dad sold me to a sex addict so he could pay for his drugs and the other guy could use me for his fix. Now this guy had a family that he loved very much but his addiction was so strong he wanted sex all the time and his wife couldn't' give in to him multiple times a day, and take care of the cooking child care, laundry and house keeping at the same time. Well that was where I was to come in. I was supposed to be the assistant so to speak. I was meant to help with it all including sex. I escaped and left town. It is like because addictions my life was totally turned upside down. Dad killed mom by beating her to death in a high and drunken rage. I am still hiding from the other addict that is after me. I am struggling to have somewhat of a normal life. I owe the better life that I have now compared to what I had growing up to my husband. He literally saved me and for that I am grateful. Now I want all of you to think about what I said about addictions. Don't get addicted and if you do get help. They destroy more lives than just your own. Thank you everyone." concluded Sara and she walked out of the ring followed by loud applause as everyone understood where she was coming from.

**A/N: Well Sara decided to be a motivational speaker and she is married now! Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews. They give me inspiration!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning this chapter contains sexual content. Thank you for all of your reviews. This chapter might be short I thought that I show what goes on in the Brooks household and the Orton household.**

That evening Sara and Phil Brooks drove back from FCW. Sara was happy that her speech touched everyone and she hoped that she made a impact. She was also thinking about speaking in high schools and junior high schools. She wanted try to stop other people from living the life she had to because of addiction. She looked over at her husband driving their SUV and took his hand and smiled.

"I am really happy that I got to do that. I was trying to make all of them see how addiction can mess up not just your life but everyone else's too. Chronically I may be only 18 but mentally I am 30." said Sara with a slight laugh.

"Sara you are an amazing young woman. I would have married you even if you didn't have this shit hanging over you and holding you back. I am falling hard for you." said Phil.

"I am falling hard for you also. Hell I have already fallen." said Sara with a laugh. "So when do you go back on the road?" asked Sara.

"Well the day after tomorrow. I have a early fight. When do you work again at Victorias Secrete?" asked Phil. Sara had to leave Belk because they didn't have them in Chicago. Also even if they did have one in Chicago she wouldn't just for her own safety.

"Well day after tomorrow. I work a double. From open to close. I know I don't need to work anymore but I want to. Gives me a place to make friends and have a social life. Was even thinking about hitting a club with Kara one night since she just got a divorce." said Sara.

"Ok that's fine. I don't mind if you have a social life. I will miss you though and I wish that I could take you with me on my bus." said Phil.

"Well I would like that too but I can't for two reasons. One I have a job and two it is just not safe with all this other shit dad caused still hanging in the balance." said Sara.

"I know the job wouldn't have really been a problem. It's the other thing." said Phil.

The Orton House St. Charles Missouri:

Randy was in a bad mood. He had to go back on the road day after tomorrow and he really needed a fix. He had searched all over Houston for Sara and came up with nothing. She had left town and probably even the state but to where. She had no money. Nothing. Did her friends help her. Was it someone in the WWE. He was getting more and more frustrated.

Alanna was running around like a chicken with her head chopped off. She had no nap that day. Dammit perfect opportunity for a fix. And she wouldn't play in her room quietly for five damn minutes. Perfect time for a quicky. Gosh if Sara hadn't gotten away he could have used her to get his fix. Sam cant do it all she needs help.

It was time for Alanna to take her bath and go to bed. Finally he couldn't wait. He loved his daughter with all his heart but damn he needed sex. He was addicted. When Sam put her to bed Randy grabbed her and picked her up and carried her to their master bedroom and threw her down on the bed.

He grabbed the lube because he didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't wait to get her ready. He needed her. Needed his fix. "Randy slow down. Alanna may not be asleep can you not wait a few minutes?" she asked him.

"No I need you now." Randy growled taking off her jeans and underpants and pulling his jeans and boxers off. He took the lube and lubed himself up and then Sam and slid into her. "Gosh you are so wonderful I need this sooo bad." he told her as he moved in and out of her harder and faster till he came inside of her. He fell on her chest gasping. He kept most of his weight off of her and rolled over and pulled his jeans and boxers back on. "I will need this again later tonight so be ready baby." he told her.

Samantha just lay there totally exhausted. She couldn't do it all much longer. Something would have to give and soon. With child care, house work, laundry, cooking, and sex to Randy multiple times a day something had to give. She couldn't do it all much longer. She didn't want to think divorce but she didn't know what else to do. She needed Sara's help to take the load off. Help with it all.

Randy sat in the living room thinking about where to find Sara. He was pissed as hell about her leaving and when he found her he would bring her back. All four of them would travel together on his tour bus. When he finally found her he wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't the type to hurt women. Men like that to him were nothing but pussys. He had to find her and get her back. He had paid 50 grand for her to pick up the slack. He punched the wall. He was getting angrier and angrier. Someone was going to pay and if by some one and a billion chance that she found someone and gosh forbid got married. Well that guy was going to get the worse beating of his life. She was his and no one else's just like Samantha.

Brooks household Chicago Illiouse:

When Sara and Phil got home Sara hopped into the shower and when she got out put on a short red silk nightgown and matching robe. She decided that she wanted Phil tonight. She wanted her first to be with her husband and not some guy that her dad sold her to. She combed out her hair and walked into the master bedroom.

Phil was laying on the king sized bed reading a comic book when he looked up and saw his wife in a beautiful nightgown and matching robe. "Is everything ok Sara?" he asked.

"I am going to get straight to the point. I want you. I decided that, and this was always the plan for years, I want my husband to be my first and not some guy my dad sold me to. I want to make love to you Phillap Jack Brooks." said Sara.

"Are you sure Sara?" asked Phil.

Sara just took of her robe and walked over and got in bed with him. He leaned over and kissed her and she kissed him back. His hands started to roam her body and she was already starting to feel like she was on fire. He took his shirt off and Sara just admired all of his tats. He kissed his way down her body and sucked on her breasts through her silk nightgown. He took it off and kissed down her stomach and flicked his tong in her belly button and pulled her underpants down and off with is teeth. He slid one finger into her sex. Sara moaned. She was so tight. He added two more and then they were replaced by his tong.

Sara was trembling and felt something build before she couldn't take it anymore. "Just let it come and ride out babe." said Phil Sara screamed and clung to Phil as she had a first ever orgasm. Phil removed his boxers and Sara was shocked at how big he was. He noticed this and said, "I would never hurt you honey. Now it will hurt since it is your first time but it won't last long and you will feel pleasure ok." he said.

"I trust you Phil." said Sara softly. Phil slowly slid into her until he felt her barrier. He snapped his hips impailing her. She groaned in pain but Phil started kissing her and he slowly started moving in and out of her. She was feeling pleasure now. It was an incredible feeling. She felt another orgasm build and before long she came for the second time screaming out his name. Phil came a couple of seconds later shooting his seed into her. Sara wasn't worried about getting pregnant because she had gotten a IUD when she first moved out on her own. She was now totally spent.

"Gosh baby that was wonderful." said Phil.

"I love you Phil." Sara whispered as she fell asleep totally spent.

"I love you too." said Phil as he held his wife. This was one of the best nights he ever had. He was married to the sweetest young woman ever. If his father in law ever got out of jail he would beat the shit out of him. Oh and that fucker he sold her to. He wasn't letting her go. He would pay the money back and if he wanted a fight he was going to get it. She was his wife now and that piece of shit was not going to get her. Sorry buddy I don't give a shit that my father in law sold her to you. You are not getting my wife. If it is a fight you want it is a fight that you are going to get Phil thought to himself as he fell asleep also holding his wife in his arms.

**A/N: What do you think? Enjoy and thanks for all of your reviews. They inspire me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Sara woke up in a wonderful mood. She loved her husband so much and she knew that things would only get better for her. She decided that she was going to drive to a OVW event that was here in Chicago and give her speech to all the young hopefuls there.

She walked into the kitchen with her robe over her nightgown and began to cook breakfast. She knew her husband was a health freak so she fixed whole wheat toast and scrambled egg whites and put a couple of glasses of orange juice on the table. She fixed herself some turkey bacon. She loved sausage and bacon. Her vices along with fast food. She had lost count on how many times she had McDonalds for lunch since she started working at Victoria's Secret in the mall. And Sbarro pizza.

She was broke out of her thoughts when her husband walked in in just his boxers. He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Morning babe I have breakfast on the table." she said as she turned around and gave her husband a passionate kiss on the mouth.

The couple sat down at the table. "So you go back on the road tomorrow correct?" asked Sara.

"Yep got a early flight." he answered.

"Well I was just going over my emails and I am going to be as busy as you. Lots of people found out about my speech that I made yesterday. I got a call from OVW. They have a event here in Chicago and they want me to make an appearance. Also several high and middle schools in the area. I feel that I am making a impact." said Sara.

"That is great but you do know that if you go to OVW it will get back to the WWE and what if Vince wants you to make an appearance?" said Phil.

"I came to the conclusion last night that I am not letting my past hold me back. I will tell Vince and the world about what my dad did but Vince is the only one that is going to know the who of the person that gave dad 50 grand. You give the strength Phil." Sara told her husband taking his hand. "I am getting stronger and stronger everyday and I will be damned if I am going to let my dads mistakes dictate the future."

Phil smiled at his wife. He was glad that she wasn't going to let all this shit hold her back and was feeling a sense of pride knowing that it was because of him she turned into a confident young woman who was becoming a leader.

Sara finished and rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and went upstairs and took a shower. Phil joined her and they made love again. She was happier than she had ever been. When they got out Phil put on his usual jeans and tshirt and Sara decided on low rise jeans and a red sparkly tank and her 4 inch ankle boots. "After your appearance could you drive me to my tour bus. I decided that I will save money on a flight and just leave later on today. If you don't mind." said Phil.

"No it's ok I don't mind. Like I said I will be just as busy. I work a double shift tomorrow and then I am wanted in middle schools and high schools all over the city." said Sara as the couple walked down to their SUV. Phil opened the passenger side door for his wife then walked around to the driver's side and got in and they drove to the event.

When they got there the owner was ready for Sara to give her speech. She got into the ring with a mic in hand. "Hey everyone how is it going?" she called out.

"Great." the crowd yelled out.

"Hey baby you are so damn sexy. Can I get your number?" some guy yelled out.

"Always one in a crowd." Sara joked. "And I appreciate that you think I'm sexy but I am married so you cant have my number." she told him.

"SHIT!" he yelled loudly as the crowd laughed at him.

"Ok ok settle down. I am going to steel a line from Lance Storm. If I can be serious for a minute I am here to talk to you all about addictions. The damaging ones. Gambling, Alcohol, sex, and drugs. They not only affect your life but other's also. The ones closest to you are hurt the most. Take it from me I have been affected by all except one. My father was a druggie and a alcoholic. He sold me to some guy that has a sex addiction so he could get some quick cash to buy his drugs and alcohol. Growing up mom and I went with out so he could get drunk or high. It got to the point that I only ate once a day and that was thanks to the schools free lunch program. Other wise I wouldn't have eaten Where is my dad now well he is in jail for beating my mom to death. He was always verbally abusive to me and physically abusive to my mom. Don't get addicted stay clean and if you do get addicted get help because not only does it affect your lives and the aspect of a promising career it destroys others." she walked out to the ring as the crowd cheered.

She hoped she got the message across. She sure got the wrestlers in FCW to think. She thought to herself and she got into the driver's seat of the car. "You know what babe you inspire me." said Phil getting into the passenger seat.

"Well thank you. I just want to get the message across to hopefully keep others from having to grow up like me." said Sara. "Ok lead the way tell me where I should go." she said.

Phil directed her to were his bus was. She walked him to it and gave her a long passionate kiss and a hug. "I will miss you babe but I will call you every night before I go to bed." said Sara.

"I love you too Mrs. Sara Brooks. I will be thinking of you always." said Phil. The married couple kissed again unaware they were being watched. After that Phil got onto the bus and Sara watched as it drove away. She got back in the Excursion and started to drive back to the condo. She turned on the radio and Ours by Tayler Swift came on. She turned up the radio and sang with it. She loved that song.

She was happy that she was getting her point across about addictions. She was looking forward to going to the schools and reaching the kids. They were the future. As she drove her cell phone rang.

"Hello." she said into it.

"Hey Sara this is Vince McMahon. I heard about your speech that you just made at OVW. Do you think that maybe you could make that speech at one of my live events. Raw or maybe Smackdown." he asked.

"I don't know I have to check my schedule and talk to my husband and I will get back to you?" she said.

"Ok well you have my number right?" he asked.

"It's in my phone." she said as she hung up. She pumped her fist in the air. This was her chance to get her point made across to the whole world. Of course she would talk to Phil about it and go from there but she had never been happier. She was so happy and in such a good mood she did not notice the young woman trailing her in a black H2.

**A/N: Ok enjoy. Looks like things are about to get interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara decided that she needed to get some groceries so she went to a Super Walmart near her condo that she shared with her husband. She drove around and found a parking space and she was grabbing her phone off the seat to put in her purse as a H2 parked in the space next to her. As she got out of the car she walked right by it and noticed the plates. Missouri. It couldn't be.

Sara cursed herself for being so paranoid. They were all back on the road she was just over thinking things. She hit the lock button with her keys and walked into the store. Samantha was sitting in her husband's car trying to figure out the best time and way to confront her.

She really wasn't looking forward to it because of mostly what she would find out. Was she married, seeing someone. Well of course she is seeing someone Sam saw that lip lock by the bus. How serious was it. Poor guy he is going to get his ass beat. Sam knew that for sure. She knew how her husband was. She got out of the car and walked into the store.

Sara was going up and down the isles. When she got to the books, cds and dvds she couldn't help but to look. She was a music and movie freak. She was trying to decide whether or not to get What to Expect or the Twilight Saga dvds.

"Cant decide?" asked a woman's voice behind her.

"No I can't. I am thinking Twilight but my husband isn't really into it but then again he is out of town for work so I guess I get to watch what I want." Sara answered not really paying attention to her she was talking to.

Samantha was in shock. Husband. Holy shit things were going to get bad for everyone involved. Can we say the ass kicking of the century. She tried to calm herself. She was trying to figure out what to do. How to handle it. She decided that she would follow her to her home and confront her there. She hurried off before she could be seen.

Sara finally decided to get all of them. She was definatly going to get Breaking Dawn part 2 when it came out on dvd. She could treat herself every once in a while. Phil wouldn't mind plus she was working a double shift tomorrow anyway. Good way to make up for it. She decided to get out of this part before she ended up buying up the whole section.

She went and got a few more things and went to the checkout. She was standing in line at the checkout when a confrontation startled her.

"STUPID BITCH I FUCKING TOLD NOT TO TOUCH THE LAUNDRY DETURGANT AND YOU HAD TO UNSCREW THE CAP AND POUR IT ALL OVER THE FLOOR." some guy yelled. Sara turned around and saw some fat guy yelling at a little girl who couldn't be any older than 2 or 3. Sara couldn't stand this she walked over and confronted him.

"What the heck do you think that you are doing talking to her like that. She doesn't know any better. What kind of a parent all you?" Sara snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a police officer walking up to the scene.

"I think that child services needs to be called. This guy berated his daughter, called her a bitch just because she unscrewed the cap of the laundry deturgant and got it everywhere." said Sara.

"Why the fuck is it any business of yours how I talk to my daughter?" the guy snapped at her.

"Because this is abuse you asshole. Also I love kids. I want my own one day with my husband and I sure as hell don't like seeing kids be treated like shit." Sara snapped at him. The officer agreed and charged him with child abuse and child services too the little girl to be put in foster care. Sara couldn't believe some people. She paid for her items and headed for the door leading to the parking lot. She was almost outside when some guy smacked her on the ass. She whipped around.

"Look here mister I am married so keep your damn hands to yourself. You have no respect and no right putting your hands on people you don't know." Sara snapped and continued walking to her car.

I am at the edge of my rope today and the next person that pisses me off today is going to get it. She thought to herself as she put her bags in the trunk. She was down to the last five when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey honey I just wanted to call you and here your voice. How is it going?" asked Phil on the other end.

"Oh Phil I am glad that you called. I got into it in Walmart with some fat ass prick that was verbally abusing his little girl. Then I chewed some guy out for slapping me on the ass. I swear people these days have no respect for anyone." Sara said slamming the trunk shut and taking her cart to the cart rack.

"Well I love and I hope your day gets better. I am sure it will be when you get home honey." said Phil.

"Thanks Phil. I love you too. More than you would ever know."

"No that is me sweetheart."

"Ok well I better let you go so I can get home. I love you.

"I love you to."

Sara hung up and got in her car and drove back toward the condo. Sam's mind was going a mile a minute. She hear the multiple I love yous. This was getting more and more complicated and she knew that she had to call her husband with a update and soon. He was totally about to lose it. He had taken the week off and he was home in St. Louis. It was only a five hour drive from St. Louis to Chicago. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Hey it's me. I found her." said Sam.

"Where?" he said. His voice hard.

"Chicago. I am going to follow her to see where she is living but she lives in Chicago and she is married." she told her husband.

"WHAT! Who is she married to? Did you catch a name?" he asked in a deadly voice.

"Phil. That is all I caught. I think it was the same Phil that she exchanged numbers with at the convenience store where she got into a confrontation with some guy for dropping F-bombs all around the store." said Samantha.

"Punk is a dead fucking man." he said hard and cold. You follow her home and then give me directions. Alanna is staying at my parents. I am on my way now. I hope your SUV has gas." he said.

"Hey I always make sure my car is gassed up. Unlike you men who wait till the low fuel light comes on before you gas up." she said.

"Ha funny. Continue to follow and give me directions. I am on my way." he said than hung up. She followed the blue SUV.

When Sara got home and unloaded everything she decided to take a long bubble bath in the garden tub then have a Twilight marathon. When she got out of the tub she put on a pair of red silk pajama bottoms and a matching spaghetti top and walked downstairs and curled up on the large comfortable couch. She called Phil and told him that she was home and was just having a movie marathon and that she loved him and would talk to him tomorrow.

He drove at break neck speed. He finally drove into the parking lot of the condo and parked beside his H2. He got out and said to his wife. "So she married Punk. Well too bad because she was his. He forked over 50 grand and he wasn't letting go. He took Samantha's hand and walked upstairs to the condo she shared with Punk.

Sara had fallen asleep in the couch. She had a throw blanket over her and was contemplating just sleeping on the couch since she was feeling a little lazy. He her a knock at the door and groaned. Who could it be at 10 pm at night. She put her red silk robe on over her pj's and walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see who it was. It was being covered with a thumb.

"Alright whoever the wise ass is at my door. You know that I never open my door unless I know for sure who it is so why don't just unblock the hole so I can see who it is." griped Sara. Her friends pulled this all the time and it was annoying. She looked through again and saw that it was still blocked. She sighed and walked away from the door just as it was kicked in. Sara screamed and then looked in shock as the two people the she never wanted to see again were in her living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU FIND ME? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! LEAVE OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" Sara yelled. She sounded tough on the outside but on the inside she was scared.

"Actually I think it is time for you to come home." said Randy.

"I am home. This is my home. I am now married you cant have me. My husband can pay you the 50 grand that you are owed." Sara told him.

"Either walk out this door willingly or I will take you by force. I am much bigger and stronger than you and I can do that." said Randy.

"No I am not going anywhere." said Sara.

"Fine have it your way." Randy grabbed her and picked her up and carried her to his H2 and threw her in the back locking the child safety locks so she couldn't get out. Then walked over to his wife and kissed her. I will see you at home honey. Drive safe and you better not tailgate me." With that the Ortons got into their cars and drove back to St. Charles.

**A/N: Oh boy what do you think about this one? Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter contains Sexual content and light non con. You have been warned.**

Sara couldn't believe it. She had almost had her life together and then the past comes back to bite her right on the ass. She hated her father. She wished that he inmates would kill him. She was currently in St. Charles. Randy and Samantha were getting ready to go on the road the next day. Randy had flat out told her that all of them were going on the tour bus.

That gave Sara a shred of hope. She could go into the arena and find her husband and then tell Vince what is going on. She heard the door of the room she was currently in open. She knew what was coming next. Randy walked in and sat on the bed beside her.

"Why did you run after I specifically told you not to?" asked Randy in a low voice.

"Because I have my standards and I wasn't going lower myself like that." Said Sara.

"So you go and jump in bed with Punk?" he asked getting angry.

"For your information I love him and by the way we were married before I slept with him. Made love more like it and he was my first and only." Sara said. She couldn't help rubbing it in that her dad didn't get the last laugh. She did.

"Ok smartass. I have thought long and hard as what your punishment should be for escaping me. Samantha and Alanna are skipping this tour so it is just you and me. Also don't you dare try to get to your husband or it won't be pleasant." he growled at her. "Now I need a fix. Lets get in the shower so you can wash the PUNK off.

She got in the shower and he joined her. When she was washed up and her hair washed he lifted her up and pushed her up against the wall. "Randy please no. I don't want to do this." she whispered.

"Shut it." he said as he slid into her. He then started moving in and out of her hard and fast till he finally came. "That was just what I needed. Don't be surprised if I need another fix in the middle of the night or early morning." he taunted and left the room.

Sara just sat down in the shower and cried. She never felt so broken, used or alone. She had to escape again and get out of this. She was married for crying out loud. She had to get back to her husband and her life in Chicago. She finally grabbed a towel and dried off and found a pair of short shorts and a matching tank top along with underpants on her bed. She wanted something longer that covered more but this would have to do. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

CM Punk was sitting on his bus starting to get worried. He had tried calling his wife several times but no answer. He called the house, and her cell but no answer. Then he called one of his neighbors and the woman said that the front door was kicked in and she was forcibly removed from the house and thrown in the back of a black Hummer.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Punk screamed out and threw his iPhone nearly hitting Koffie with it.

"What is going on man?" asked Koffie.

"He kidnapped her. Fucking asshole I cant believe it. I thought she was safe in Chicago. She had left Houston but how the hell did she get found." Punk ranted.

"Who kidnapped her?" asked Koffie.

"My wife's dad had sold her to someone for 50 thousand dollars. She escaped and hid in Chicago before I found her. We fell in love and got married. Now the man that bought her somehow found out where she was, kicked in my fucking door and kidnapped the love of my life." said Punk.

"Shit." said Koffie.

"Yea that is what it is shit. I should all Vince and get him to help me out." said Punk. Then the looked through his phone and dialed a number that he was glad he never deleted.

"Hello."

"Listen here motherfucker I want my wife back. I will gladly pay you the money that you gave my father in law. I just want her back" Punk growled into the phone.

"No sorry she is no longer your wife. She is mine now. She belongs to me so unless you want to get hurt very badly I suggest that you back the fuck off." he hung up the phone then.

"You are not taking my wife away from me asshole. I will get her back." Punk said out loud.

It was Monday night almost time for Raw as Randy Orton's tour bus pulled up into the parking lot of the arena. Sara was hopeful. She at least had a fighting chance here. Randy came over and sat down beside her and put a arm around her waist. "I need you stay here till after the show. Don't even think about trying to escape because I will just find you again and make tonight a very long night for you. Got it." he said.

"Yes I got it." said Sara feeling deflated. After Randy left she laid on the couch and turned on Raw. She decided that she would try to find Phil when Randy had his match. It was going to be a 6 man tag match with him, Ryback, and Sheamus verses the Shield.

When the match started Sara flung open the door of the bus and ran into the arena. The first person she ran into was John Cena. "Hey I am looking for my husband. CM Punk." she said.

John looked at her appearance. She was wearing nothing but a pair of short spandex red shorts and a white spaghetti strapped top. Easy access for Randy when he needs a fix. It was fucking cold out and the woman was wearing only that. What the hell was going on? "He is in Vince's office." John answered.

"Can you point it out to me please. It's urgent and I only have limited time. Please." said Sara looking frantically at her watch. She was timing what time the match started and how long she was in the arena. If she ran out of time she would have to hurry back to the bus and hope she didn't' get caught.

John immediately figured it out. That was what Phil was so fired up about. He knew all about his best friend's addiction and come to find out that Randy paid a shit load of money to keep it under control. Shit know wonder. Even though she flew the coop and married he still wanted her. He was debating doing the whole guy code thing because he didn't' believe in putting hoes before bros but seeing how scared and shaking she was he decided to direct her to Vince's office.

"Thanks." she told him and without even knocking ran in. "Phil." she said frantically as she jumped in his lap hugging him tight. "I just had to come and find you. I waited till Randy's match started and ran off the bus to come find you. I love you Philip Jack Brooks." she told him.

"Oh baby I love you too. So how did you get here and what all has happened. Don't worry Vince knows." said Phil.

"Oh Phil I am sooo very sorry. He kicked in our door and threw me in the back of his car and locked the child safety locks so I couldn't get out. Oh and I feel so dirty but I had no choice. I had to give him his fix multable times since yester day. Honey I am soo sorry." she sobbed in her husband's arms.

"It is not your fault. You did what you had to do and you found your way back to me. Now we just have to figure out a way to keep you safe." said Phil.

"He is never going to let me go and you know that." said Sara.

"Actually I can do something about it. In the WWE destructive addictions are not tolerated and this is one. I can either make sure he gets help and Phil said that he would fork over the 50 grand or I can fire him." said Vince.

**A/N: Yay a way out. Randy can either get help or be unemployed. Gotta love Vince.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Randy stormed in after his matched. He saw Punk with a smirk on his face. He hated that bastard. Then he noticed that Punks wife was sitting on his lap looking terrified. Finally he noticed the boss himself Vince McMahon sitting behind his desk.

"Orton take a seat." said Vince.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" said Randy.

"Well Orton I will make it simple for you. I can either put you in a treatment program for your addiction or you can leave the WWE. Your choice." said Vince.

"What? You cant fire me." said Randy.

"Yes I can Orton. The WWE has a zero tolerance rule about destructive addictions and yours is one." said Vince.

"But." Randy began.

"Dammit Orton you don't see how destructive it is. You have committed a couple of felonies. Human trafficking since you gave that bastard fifty grand. Kidnapping. Not to mention you could have broke up your marriage and to tell you the truth I don't see that young woman's marriage working either all because you. Not to mention she is downright terrified." said Vince.

Sara got up off her husband's lap then and walked over to Randy and took his hand. "Randy your addiction is out of control. You need help. Now if you are not going to think about yourself or your job think about Alanna and Samantha. Do you want your daughter growing up in a house with a major addiction. Take it from me it is not a good life. It wasn't sex but it was drugs and alcohol. My mom had always took the brunt of dad's anger when he wanted his next fix and couldn't get it. Do you really want to put Sam through the same thing? Randy you have always been my favorite wrestler. I remember that final day with my family and 7 pm that night looking out the window of the bus heading out of Houston as the rain was pouring down tweeting you and telling you that you were my favorite. Lots of people look up to you. You are a role model. Get yourself some help." she said.

"Ok. You are a good motivational speaker. I don't know how you did it but you got through to me. Vince can you find me a treatment program. I need help for my addiction." said Randy.

"Good. I am glad I didn't have to fire one of my top guys." said Vince. "Punk your up next. Your wife can hang out in my office while you do your segment with the Rock."

"Gotta go duty calls." said Phil picking up his championship belt and leaving the office. Randy had left also to call his wife and tell her that he was going to be getting help.

Sara was feeling tired and drained. It had been a hard couple of days. Not to mention how many times she had sex in the past 36 hours. She was also thinking about what Vince said about her marriage. What did he mean he didn't think it will work?

After Punk's segment with the Rock he was heading back to Vince's office thinking. He didn't know how to tell his wife this but the fact that she was kidnapped and forced to have sex multiple times just turned him off to her. He had fallen out of love and he know that he couldn't live that way. When they got back to Chicago he was going to ask her for a divorce.

When they got to the hotel they didn't even speak. They had no words for one another. Finally Phil decided that he couldn't wait till they got home. He had to tell her. "Sara look this is hard for me and with everything I just don't see us working out. I mean I am 32 and you are 18. You have a full life ahead of you. What I am saying is that I want a divorce."

Sara couldn't believe it. After all of this. She loved him and he was leaving her. If it was about Randy it wasn't her fault. It was all on her dad. She then started feeling angry. Angry at her parents. Angry at Randy. She should just go to the police and press charges and throw his ass in jail. And her husband. She wanted to hit him. To beat the living shit out of him. She gave him everything and he just threw it in her face. Bastard. "If that is was you want after everything I have giving you than fine. Fuck you. I will get my own room tonight because I can't even stomach you right now." Sara grabbed her small duffle and purse and stormed out slamming the door.

Three months later the divorce was final. Randy had gotten the help that he needed and was back in the WWE. Him and Samantha's marriage was stronger than ever. Sara didn't want any money from Phil. Just a car so she could move to wherever and start her life over. Phil have her a 2012 Toyota Rave 4.

He walked into his condo and saw his ex wife packing her things. She was wearing dark low rise blue jeans and a blue criss cross sweater and her 4 inch ankle boots. "Where are you going from here. Back to Houston? Or are you planning on going else ware? In my opinion you should go back to St. Charles. You need a family's support right now with every thing that you are going through." said Phil.

Sara slammed her suitcase shut and turned and faced her ex husband. "LOOK HERE PHIL WE ARE DIVORCED AND YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE CONCERNED WHETHER OR NOT I GO BACK TO HOUSTON, ST. CHARLES OR WHERE EVER SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST BUT THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE ASSHOLE." she screamed at him before grabbing her suitcase and storming out the front door. She went downstairs and got into her car and drove off with a squeal of tires. She had know idea where she was going as she got on the interstate at break neck speed.

**A/N: Oh you guys are probably going to hate me for this chapter. Where do you think she should go? Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sara ended up back in Houston Texas. She decided to go visit her mom's grave and tell her what all went on with her life. How badly things went wrong for her. She pulled into the Cemitary parking lot and parked as a red dodge charger parked beside her. Since she knew were she was going it did not take long to find the headstone at all.

**Krista Diane Huberdeau**

**Loving mother to Sara Leanne Anderson**

**Born June 1972 Died Jan 2012**

Sara kneeled down beside the headstone. Her parents had never married which was the reason her and her mom had different last names. She wondered if she had any other family out there. She decided that for the time being she would go stay with Tammy and Jack for the time being. She felt the tears come again. She had cried so much the past few months she didn't think she had any tears left.

"Mom it's Sara. I wish that I hadn't ran when you told me to. I could have saved you. Everything has just gone to shit. Did you know dad sold me to some sex addict for 50 grand. Well he is better now. Has gotten help. I got married but then when the person dad sold me to kidnapped me and I was able to get away, my ex husband couldn't deal so we divorced. I loved him mom. I gave him everything including my innocence and he had to break my heart like that. I got a new car in the divorce settlement though. I have also been going to different places and speaking on how addictions can not only ruin your life but others also. I have also done a little bit of traveling. Chicago, St. Charles, the Big Easy for Raw once. Mom I wish you were here. I really need you. I don't know what I am going to end up doing but for now I am going to be staying with my friend Tammy and her fiancee Jack. I love you mom." Sara said as she stood up and walked back to the parking lot.

When she got to her car she saw an older woman in her 30s leaning up against the charger. She saw that it had FL plates. Certainly a long way from home. Sara thought to herself. She accedentaly over heard the phone conversation.

"I cannot believe this babe. We let our marriage get so bad and to the brink of divorce that it took such a tragedy to make us realize what we had and save our marriage….I know I love you to babe. …By." said the woman.

Sara decided to throw her 2 cents in. "Hey I am sorry to overhear but tragedy can bring about all kinds of things. You are lucky that you were able to save your marriage. I couldn't when things got tough." she said as she got into her car and drove away.

The woman in the charger went to find the headstone that she was looking for. Her older sister was beaten to death by her boyfriend of 20 years. When she found the headstone she sat down beside it.

"Hey Kris it's Liz. Look I am sorry that it took me this long to come. Why did you have to leave Mass with him. If you would have just stayed in West Newbury instead of leaving with Jake to Texas this never would have happened. I knew he was a scumbag. I just knew it. Only one good thing came out of this though. Because of what tragically happened to you my marriage was able to be saved. I was on the brink of divorce but this realized how lucky I am to have such a wonderful husband. I wish that you would have had that also. I hope your daughter is ok where ever she is. It is a shame that we never got to meet. I hope she looks me up because with you gone she needs what little family she has left. You weren't the only one to move down south. I live in Tampa FL now. I love it. Compared to Mass the FL weather is much nicer in the winter time. I love you Kris." she said as she got up and made her way back to her car so she could drive back to the hotel she was staying at.

Sara pulled out her cell to call Tammy to see if she was at home.

"Hello."

"Hey Tammy it's me Sara."

"SARA how are you girl?"

"Well the reason that I had to leave town was taken care of. He got help. I was living in Chicago for a while and I am recently divorced and was wondering if I could stay with you and Jack for a while till I figure out what I am going to do next." said Sara.

"Sure. If you want I am hanging out at Jacks work and you can come hang out with us. It is a really laid back place. Callaway motors bike shop on main. It is owned by WWE'S the Undertaking but he is a cool guy to work for. His wife Michelle is here and Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Just come hang out with us." said Tammy.

"Sure will be there in few. Just hopefully this traffic doesn't piss me off two back and I am in a bad mood when I get there." said Sara who had a little bit of road rage.

"Oh heaven forbid we make the ice princess mad." Jack said in the background getting a laugh from his coworkers.

"Tell Jack the Ripper I said fuck off." Sara shot back. Jack's last name was Ribbner so Sara would call him Jack the Ripper just to piss him off when he got on her nerves.

"Would you two play nice. Gosh it is like two kids." said Tammy getting annoyed.

"I am turning into the parking lot now and luckily the traffic didn't piss me off." Sara said as she hung up and got out of her new car and walked in. It was in the 70s since it was Texas so Sara was wearing a pair of teal low rise jeans and a light teal and white off the shoulder top and her 4 inch black ankle boots. How she walked in those in the cemetery.

"Well look who got back into town. The ice queen." Jack joked slapping hands with Kevin and Scott.

"You know what Jack the Ripper I hope you like sleeping on the couch because I am taking the guest room that you usually sleep in when you fuck up till I figure out my next move. Your fiancee is my best friend. She has been for years." Sara shot back giving Jack a dirty look.

"Where did Jack the Ripper come from?" asked Kevin.

"Jack's last name is Ribbner so when he annoys me or pisses me off I call him that." said Sara.

"Oh good one. I am Michelle by the way. My husband owns this shop and while he is out running errands I have to keep these three clowns in line. Since Tammy is here she is my back up. You going to be in Houston long?"

"Well actually no. I have too many bad memories here from my childhood. I am just here for a little while to recover from my recent divorce and figure out what I am going to do next." said Sara.

"Yea like her dad selling her to a sex addicted named Randy Orton." Jack taunted.

"Dammit Jack shut the fuck up. Also for your information he got help and he is no longer a sex addict." said Sara giving him a dirty look.

"But he was the reason your marriage fell apart didn't. He couldn't stand the fact that his father in law sold his wife to another man. What did he have his way with you and your ex couldn't handle it and sent you packing. He wasn't a real man then. A real man would have stuck around and worked it out." said Jack.

Sara was livid. How dare he spew her personal life out in front of his co workers and boss's wife. She grabbed a wrench and got right up in his face. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW I WILL SHOVE THIS SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT WILL COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH." Tammy was shocked at how much of an asshole Jack was being.

"Hey what is going on in here." Mark snapped walking in.

"If my best friend's fiance doesn't quit spewing stuff that is still hurtful to me to his coworkers he is fixing to have a problem. And Jack to answer your question yes that is what happened. He works with the sex addict dad sold me too and he was able to come to our home in Chicago and kidnap me and have his way with me a few times. Phil couldn't handle it so we filed for divorce and I came back here. Like I said I am not staying. I am just here till I figure out what I am going to do next." said Sara with a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still hurt over the divorce and was recovering. She loved her best friend but what she really needed at the moment was family. Problem was she didn't have any left that she knew of.

"Jack that mouth of yours is going to get you in so much heat one day you will lose me for good. My best friend is hurting and how can you be so fucking insensitive." Tammy snapped putting a arm around her friend as Michelle followed suit.

"I would listen to your fiancee son that mouth will get you in trouble and if you don't watch it unemployed." said Mark.

"Well I am leaving. Jack you can ride in the truck by yourself. I am riding with Sara in her car. Later everyone." Tammy said as her and Sara walked out to Sara's car and the tow young woman went to Tammy's house.

**A/N: Boy did Jack have to embarrass Sara like that and spew all that out at his work in front of his coworkers? Seriously. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sara decided to drive to her childhood home first before she and Tammy went back to Jacks. She had to put the house on the market and see how much she could get for it, if her dad didn't owe anything on it.

"So you selling the house?" asked Tammy as Sara put the fore sale sign up.

"Yep. It doesn't make sense not to sell it since I am not stay anyway. Even if I was I would just sell it a buy another one because there are just too many bad memories from growing up." said Sara.

"Well confession time when we leave here we are not going to Jack's place. I left him for someone else. Scott. Him and Kevin live with Mark and Michelle at their large Ranch outside of town and that is were we are going when we leave here." said Tammy.

"I thought when you said that his mouth was going to get him in so much trouble you were going to eventually leave that you were just giving him a warning." said Sara.

"Nope I had done left but he just didn't know it. When he gets home and sees that all my shit is gone he will realize how bad he fucked up. Sara the bastard has hit me for the last fucking time. I am not taking it anymore. Yes Scott might be way older than me and always have a beer in his hand but it doesn't affect his work and he is always a sweetheart to me. Not to mention when we do get into it he has never raised a hand to me unlike Jack." said Tammy.

"Shit it looks like we both have had it rough. Wanna know something funny I still pay for mom's cell phone an keep it charged and turned on. Why well I am kind of hoping that I have some family out there somewhere. You are great but right now I really need family and I also have to tell you something. I don't know for sure yet but I have a gut feeling. You know with a IUD it is 99.9 affective well lately I have had a feeling that that .1 just came back and bit me on the ass." said Sara.

"What are you saying that you are pregnant?" asked Tammy in shock.

"I might be. I am not sure but I might be. I need to make an appointment to be sure and if I am take the IUD out right away because it could cause complications." said Sara.

Elizabeth decided that she wanted to just check out were her older sister used to live. She got into her charger and drove over to the house. One thing about being married to a car whore she had a lot of cars to chose from. She chose the charger for this trip because for one it was a comfortable car and 4 door and 2 it had a lot of get up and go under the hood.

The two young woman were sitting on the front porch talking when a red charger pulled up in the drive. "Sara you might have a buyer already." said Tammy.

"Hey are you interested in buying." Sara called out as a woman got out of the car.

"Well no. I have a question. Did a Krista Huberdeau used to live here?" asked the older woman.

"Yes until she got beat to death by her boyfriend. That was my mother." said Sara.

"Well I am Elizabeth. Liz for short and I am your mom's younger sister. I am sorry to just drop this on you but I have never got to meet you. I want to be in your life. It seems that my husband and I are your only family that you have left." said Liz seeing a tear fall down Sara's cheek.

"That is funny I was just telling my best friend that she is great but I really need family right now. A lot has happened and it seems like the past has come back again to bite me on the ass. I might be pregnant. It is either my ex husband's or the guy that my dad sold me to who was a sex addict." Sara told her.

"Shit. Well lets get you checked out so we will know for sure then deal with it from there." said Liz. The three woman got into the Charger and drove to the doctor's office.

Sara had her IUD taken out just in case and after a battery of tests it turned out that she was three months pregnant. Sara was so overwhelmed that she just broke down again. Liz and Tammy held her and when she got her wits they drove back to the house so She could get her car.

"So what now?" asked Sara.

"Well the doctor said keep stress to a minimum but the place that I am living at can be a bit of a frat house at times." said Tammy.

"Well you could always come home with me. We have plenty of room and you will be with your uncle and I and we will help you get through this." said Liz.

"Were do you live?" asked Sara.

"Tampa Florida." she answered.

"I would go to Florida." said Tammy.

"Before I leave town I need to make a quick stop. As luck would have it Raw is in town tonight at the Astro Dome. I need to tell Randy and Phil that I am pregnant. Those are the only two that I have been with." said Sara.

"Lets go." said Liz.

**A/N: She just found out that her mom has a younger sister and that she is three months pregnant. Ready for the confrontation between the two possible fathers in the next chappy. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later on that evening Liz and Sara made it to the Astro Dome. Sara called both Phil and Randy to meet her in a dressing room so she could tell them the news. Liz went with her niece for moral support and to stand up if either of the possible fathers tried to bring her down.

"Hey guys I know that you weren't expecting me but there is something that I need to tell you both. I am pregnant and one of you is the father." said Sara just dropping the bombshell and not holding back or dancing around the truth.

"Wait how is that possible. You were on birth control." said Phil.

"Phil it is not 100 percent. 99 percent and that .1 percent sometimes sneaks up on you." said Sara.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Randy.

"Well I don't believe in abortion so I am keeping it. Plus I love children and have always wanted some of my own. Yes I am younger than I planned but not all things go as planned." said Sara.

"Well that's it. You are coming back to Chicago where you will be well taken care of." Phil declared.

"Actually Phil I am going to live with my mom's sister in Tampa. Her and her husband, I haven't met him yet, are the only family that I have left. I need my family right now." said Sara.

"Phil you were the one that couldn't handle what had happened between the three of us so you just kicked her to the curb. I wouldn't want to go back to your sorry ass either." Randy told him.

"Fuck you Randal. Oh and by the way it is probably my kid anyway so what I say goes. She is coming back to Chicago." said Phil.

"Dammit Phil are you fucking death. I told you that I am going to live with my family down in FL." snapped Sara.

"Why so far away. It is not close to St. Charles at all. I can take care of you. Sam too." Randy began as Phil cut him off.

"Oh so you can just use her as a fuck buddy whenever you want." Phil taunted. Randy was fuming. He was getting sick of the second city saint.

"Some body wanna tell me what the hell is going on in here?" said Vince walking in followed by John Cena.

"To put it simply my niece is pregnant. Either Phil or Randy is the father. And these two nuckleheads are fighting about were she will live when she has told them about three times that she is coming to live with me in Tampa." said Liz.

"THERE NO FUCKING WAY THAT THAT SHIT ORTON IS THE FATHER. I MAY HAVE FUCKED UP BUT THIS MAY BE MY CHANCE TO GET MY MARRIAGE BACK TOGETHER." Phil yelled.

John snorted. "Shit you done fucked that up pretty quick when you were unable to work through all of your issues after your door got kicked in and your wife got kidnapped." he taunted.

"YOU WHAT FUCK YOU CENA. I OUGHT TO TAKE YOU TO THAT RING AND JUST KICK YOUR ASS. YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE APART OF THIS CONVERSATION AND IF THAT STUPID BITCH KEEPS GIVING ME DIRTY LOOKS SHE IS GOING TO GET ONE HELL OF A ASS CHEWING." Phil yelled.

"Ok that's it. First of all you know damn well I can kick your ass in the ring. You don't know half of what I am capable off. Randy remember those ruthless aggression days? Also you call my wife a bitch again then you and I are going to have problems. Don't try to threaten to kick my ass in the ring because you can't. Don't be writing checks you can't cash." John told him.

"Would you guys just chill the hell out and shut it. I cannot be under this kind of stress. Phil, Randy I have told you both that I am staying with my family. You don't like it too damn bad because I really need them right now. Also quit trying to one up the other because this shit is starting to get on my damn nerves." Sara told them.

"Sara said her piece. She wants to stay in Tampa and Orton, Brooks, until we know who the father is I think that is the end of it." said Vince stepping in before it could continue.

"Will your doctor even let you drive from Houston to Tampa. That is one hell of a drive." said Randy.

"Holy shit I actually agree with the snake on something." said Phil. Sara was feeling emotionally drained. Those two didn't know when to quit. She laid her head on her aunt's shoulder. Liz in return hugged her.

"Ok guys it is time for us to take our leave. My niece is exhausted and emotionally drained and she doesn't need anymore of this bull shit." said Liz as the two woman walked out.

'Wait." said John chasing them. "Are you planning on driving both cars back? You could always just travel with me on the bus since we will be in Tampa in a week. You can have your cars shipped home." said John.

"Babe that is the best idea that I have heard in a while. Now what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" asked Liz.

"Well the bed in the back is a king. I see nothing wrong with sharing till we get to Tampa. I can hold out a week." said John giving his wife a big grin. She just smirked at him and gave him a kiss.

"We will be on your bus when the show is finished. Poor Sara looks like she is ready to fall over she's so tired." said Liz kissing her husband again.

When they got on the bus Sara immediately changed into a pair of pink cotton sleep shorts and a matching tank and crawled into the king sized bed in the back. She just wanted to sleep she was so tired and drained. Those idiotic potential fathers drover her crazy.

Liz peeked in on her and smiled. Her niece needed her rest. She changed into a pair of blue cotton Capri's and a match spaghetti topped tank. She sat on the couch and turned on the tv and watched the rest of the show.

**A/N: Well what did you think about the confrontation between Sara and the potential fathers. They sure didn't get the picture that she would rather just stay with her family till she figured out who the father was. Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few months later Sara was in her 8th month. He had an uncomplicated pregnancy so far. She liked her Dr. A bigger plus was that Callaway motors decided to change locations. Instead of being in Houston Texas it was moved to Tampa FL. Sara was happy about that because she had her best friend Tammy back. When she wasn't dealing with her ex who was constantly calling and spending time with her family or at the doctors she was always hanging out at the shop.

Tammy and Scott were doing fine. He had even proposed and Sara told him that if he ever hurt her that she would kick his ass. Sara even had a new man in her life. Ironically at the moment her ex's rival. Dwayne lived down in Miami but whenever he could he would make the trip to Tampa. Sara and Dwayne met at the shop because his car broke down and they didn't only repair and build bikes they fixed cars.

It was like instant attraction and sparks. Even though Sara told him flat out that she had a lot of drama in her life at the moment and didn't know who the father of her baby was and that she was divorced and her dad had sold her to a sex addict. Dwayne didn't care. All he saw was a beautiful woman with a heart of gold. Just before there first date Tammy took him aside. "Look that is my best friends since we were like 3. She has been through enough shit in her life and thankfully she is living with her mom's sister in a stable environment and that if he ever hurt her they would be hell to pay." she snapped at him.

The WWE was totally out of control at the moment. A new Stable known as the Shield was wrecking hoavic on the company attacking superstars at random. It all started with some rookie referee called Brad Moddox screwing Ryback out of the WWE title by giving him a low blow causing Punk to take advantage and retain his title. Then at the next Pay Per View the Shield screwed Ryback out of the title. Vince told Punk that if the Shield got involved in his title match that Sunday at the Rumble that he would be stripped of the title and The Rock would be declared champion.

Sara was at home lost in her thoughts. She was getting ready to go and hang out at the shop when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Have you thought about when you were planning on moving back to Chicago." said Phil on the other end.

"Phil look I have told you and told you I don't know if my daughter is your's or Randy's. Even if it was yours I am not moving back to Chicago. I am happy here. I have friends and I have moved on." Sara told her ex.

"What do you mean you have moved on? What are you dating someone or something?" asked Phil getting angry at the thought of any man but him with his ex wife.

"What if I am. We are divorced. We are no longer together. You were the one who wanted it. You broke my heart. So why don't you go lie in your own shit." Sara told him. "I am getting ready to leave anyway to go hang out with my friends."

"Wait I am pulling up in John's driveway now." said Phil. Sara sighed. She was going ot go hang with her friends and she didn't want to deal with her ex right now. All he does is stress her out and she didn't need it. She was about to get in her Rav4 when he pulled up in a rental.

"Wait can't we just talk?" he called.

"Phil we have talked and talked. I am not moving back to Chicago so just get over it. Now move your damn car so I can leave. I done told you that I am going to hang out with my friends." said Sara.

"What hanging out in some bike shop. That is not the type of environment I want you in Sara. What does your aunt and uncle think about it?" Phil asked.

"They are fine with it. They know that the owner would never let anything happen. Let alone Tammy or Scott. You just want to be in control is your problem. Even when you kicked me out of your condo you told me where I should go. Well guess what Phil you cannot control me. I will do what I want when I want." Sara snapped at him.

Phil was getting pissed at his ex wife. He shoved her up against her car. "Look you need to watch that little mouth of yours. No wonder your dad sold you to Randy. You just don't know when to shut the fuck up." he told her. Sara got pissed and slapped her husband across the face as hard as she could.

"Punk I think that it is time for you to get the hell off of my property." said John walking out. "Also if I ever see you put your hands on my niece like that again we are going to have problems got it." he said.

"Fine but this isn't over Sara. If that baby turns out to be mine your little ass will be back in Chicago were you both belong." Phil told her as he got into his rental and squealed out.

"You ok?" asked John.

"Why won't he get the damn message. I have moved on and I am not going back to Chicago. And I am seeing someone. What if it is Randy's? He will have no say in my life then." Sara ranted. Her uncle hugged. He hated all the shit she was going through. At least Randy was being supportive and not controlling. Alanna was excited also she wanted a little sister. Samantha was supportive also. She knew that it wasn't his fault or Sara's fault it was that damn addiction that he had overcome and that sometimes birth control slips and doesn't work.

"Well Uncle John I am going to the shop to hang with my friends." said Sara as she got into her car.

"Ok honey but come back a little early so you can take a nap. After that confrontation with your ex you need some rest." said John.

"I won't stay too long today. Just an hour. We are going to plan where we are going to watch the Rumble on Sunday." said Sara.

"Ok well have fun and be careful." said John as she backed out of the driveway. Sara smiled to herself as she drove. She loved her uncle he was the sweetest most supportive man. He had went past uncle and to the role of over protective father. She didn't mind but it was also kind of sad that her uncle that she had never knew about was more of a father to her than her real father was. Her aunt was wonderful also. It felt so good walking into a house after hanging with her friends not having to worry about someone getting hit or how stoned or drunk someone was.

**A/N: Well looks like things are going well for her in Tampa and she is moving on. Boy the shit is going to hit the fan when her ex husband finds out his ex wife is dating his biggest rival! Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Sara pulled into the parking lot of the shop her iphone rang. She looked at the caller id and it was Dwayne.

"Hello." she said into the phone.

"Hey are you busy at the moment. We need to talk." he said.

"No I am just at the shop. I was going to hang with my friends for a while and decide where we are going to watch the rumble in Sunday. What's up?" she asked.

"Ok I am not going to beat around the bush I am just going to say it. This isn't working for me anymore. You have waay too much drama in your life and you are too young for me. I am sorry but I have to end things." said Dwayne.

"Fine you can do whatever the fuck that you want to do. Lose my number and don't ever fucking call me again." Sara snapped hanging up the phone. She got out of her car and slammed the door before walking into the shop.

"What happened?" asked Tammy seeing the look on her best friend's face.

"Dwayne broke up with me just because I am too young for him and have too much drama in my life. Ironically since I came to live with mom's sister things in my life have never been more stable. Fucking prick." said Sara.

"Damn don't hold back tell us how you really feel." said Scott popping open a beer.

"So we watching the rumble here or at Mark's beach house?" asked Kevin.

"Well I can ask my aunt if she cares if we watch it there." said Sara.

"Well Mark has a fully stocked bar." said Scott.

"Ha very funny. My aunt is also no stranger to a drink or 6." Sara joked. Mark wasn't the only one who had a fully stocked bar.

"Ok lets just have it at our place I am in the mood grill some steaks that night." said Mark stepping into the conversation. "Also since it might be late after the show you can spend the night Sara."

"I will have to let Aunt Liz know. I should be fun." said Sara.

"PARTY!" Scott yelled as a red Avalanche pulled in.

"Can it Hall looks like we have a customer." said Mark.

"What's up guys. Do you think that you could fix my car. Some ass clown ran us off the road." said Chris Irvine.

"No Chris just doesn't know how to drive and got himself stuck in a ditch." said pretty blond woman.

"Jess!" he wined.

Sara was laughing her ass off. The characters she would see coming into to the shop sometimes. "Well we can help you. I am Mark the owner and the woman over there laughing is Sara. My wife Michelle and my three best mahcanics Scott, Kevin, and Dave." said Mark.

"Damn who would have thought that all of you former WWE stars would own a bike shop here in Tampa. I might be going back next year and I am excited about it." said Chris.

"Yes some more Y2J action!" said Sara as Tammy gave her a look.

"Sorry Chris my besty has been a fan for years and she can still get a little star struck!" said Tammy.

"Fuck off Tammy." Sara told her. "How long have I been here? I told my uncle that I would only be gone an hour since my ex husband and I kind of had it out in the driveway before I came here."

"Is he still not getting the message that you are divorced and you want nothing more to do with him?" asked Tammy.

"Nope. He shoved me up against my car and Uncle John told him that if he puts his hands on me like that again that they were going have problems then told him to get the fuck off his property." said Sara.

"Does he still think that he is the father of your baby?" asked Michelle.

"Oh yea he also told me that if he turned out to be the father the baby and I will be back in Chicago were we belong. Well forget it I am not leaving Tampa. I have friends here and the only family that I have left, mom's younger sister and her husband, are here and he can just kiss my ass and fuck off. I wish that they would hurry up and call me with the results so I can call the two men and let them know." said Sara as her phone rang. "This could be it here we go." she said looking at the caller id.

"Hello."

"Is this Ms Sara Brooks?" asked the woman on the other end.

"Yes it is." Sara answered.

"We have the results for you and from what we gather the father of your baby is Mr. Randy Orton. Also we need you to come in on Monday to the doctor's office. We also found some other things and we would like to run more tests to be sure it is what we are seeing." she said.

"I'm ok I will be in on Monday then. What time?" Sara asked.

"Can you come in at 9 in the morning?" she asked.

"Sure that's fine." said Sara hanging up. "Well guys I can finally get my ex out of my life because the baby is not his."

Well Phil decided to walk in then. "What the hell are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at your aunt's packing to move back to Chicago?" he said in a hard cold voice.

"Phil the baby is not yours. We are divorced so there is nothing more to say to each other." said Sara.

"Either leave my shop or else." said Mark.

"Or else what you Dead fuck!" Phil told him.

"Ok that's it I am talking to Vince. It will be you and me. Wrestle Mania 29!" said Mark. Phil got mad and stormed out.

"Well I just need to make one more call to St. Charles then head home. I will tell my aunt and uncle in person." said Sara.

"Ok is this shop always this lively with drama at every turn?" asked Chris lightly stroking his wife's back.

"Sometimes." said Mark.

**A/N: Finally a update. Had a damn writers block! Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was Sunday time to watch the Rumble. Mark grilled some steaks and it was a party atmosphere. Sara was enjoying herself and she was glad that John won the rumble. At the very end since her aunt had a few to drink she dropped a bombshell.

"Ok I have a confession. I have been having an affair with Dave Batista because John has been cheating on me with Nicky Bella." said Liz not holding back.

Dave had a scared look on his face. Shit his boss was going to kill him. Finally Sara broke the silence. "So what are we going to do now at this point move. I just really need to know because I am at a loss on what to do."

"You and your aunt or welcome in my house." said Dave. Mark just shook his head and took a shot of JD and thrown it back.

"Goodness can we have one day without any damned drama?" he growled.

"Well Liz since you have had a lot to drink I am crashing here." said Sara. She couldn't wait till everyone went to bed so she could play on her phone. The other day she met someone and she wasn't ready just yet for anyone to know about him.

When Dave and Liz left for his house Mark shown her to the guest room and Tammy and Scott were sleeping on an air mattress on the floor. When everyone was asleep she took out of phone and set a text.

**Hey are you having a good night? Sara**

**I am indeed now that you are texting me. Guy.**

**Oh aren't you a charmer. Sara**

**I am. So have you told anyone about us yet? Guy**

**Not yet. I am not sure when the best time will be with all the drama going on. Sara.**

**Sorry to here that. Well I am going to hit the sack. Cant wait till I get back to Tampa so I can see you again. Guy**

**Me neither. Kiss Kiss. Sara**

"Who are you texting?" asked Tammy coming in.

"You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that." said Sara.

'Ok. Well who are you texting?" asked Tammy.

"Ok since you are my best friend I am telling you first. Here let me shut the door. Ok I met a guy that lives here in town. I was at a gas station putting gas in my car and he was having trouble getting his credit card to work. I told him that he had to punch in the area code his billing address was at. After that we went out to lunch at some sea food resteraunt on the beach. Gosh he was such a gentleman and we talked about everything under the son. We are so much alike it aint even funny. Both of us had shitty childhoods with his mom being addicted to drugs and his dad being in jail. And I told him how my dad was addicted to drugs and alcohol and that he sold me to a sex addict and that was how I ended up getting knocked up. He works with my ex and that is all that you are going to get. If we get anymore serious you will get a name but other than that that is all that you are gonna get.' said Sara.

"Oh come bitch give me a name." said Tammy.

"Nope. If it gets anymore serious you will get a name but until then. I might need you to cover for me a few times when I tell my aunt and uncle that I am coming to the shop but in reality I am going to hang with him at his apartment." said Sara.

"Damn arent' you a bad girl!" said Tammy.

"Shut it lets get to sleep I have a doctors appoint in the morning." said Sara. Tammy left the room and went back to lay down with Scott. No wonder she was keeping it a secrete. Meeting someone so soon after her and Dwayne split.

The next morning Elizabeth, Tammy, and Dave went with Sara to the doctors. After running a lot of tests the doctor came in.

"Well Mrs. Brooks we have some bad news. It appears that this baby won't make it. Complications due to the iud. We could try to have the baby via C section but it will put you at risk of hemorging. The only think we can do is make sure you get extra rest and that you have it naturally. Though it will come forth stillborn." said The doctor.

Sara had tears going down her cheeks and Liz, Dave and Tammy just held her. She gave Tammy a look that said she was going to go see him. After they got to Dave's, Liz had been moving everything out of John's and into Dave's, Sara said, "I need some to myself. I am going for a drive."

"Honey you need to get some rest. This stress isn't good for you." said Liz.

"I just need a little time for myself. Raw is going to be in town tonight I will go to the arena and tell Randy in person." said Sara.

"I am so sorry." said Dave as Sara got into her car and drove off. She had been through so much pain over the years she deserved happiness.

As Sara drove she sent a text.

**Please tell me that you are home? Sara**

**I am. How did it go at the doctors? Guy**

**Can I tell you in person? I am almost to your place. Sara**

**Sure but fare warning my roommate is here also so if he makes a smart ass remark be prepared. We work together also. Guy.**

**Hey I am used to smart assed remarks. My best friend's boyfriend makes them all the time especially after he has had a few to drink which is everyday. Doesn't affect his job though! Lol! Sara**

A few minutes later she knocked on the door of the apartment and a 6' 4" blond opened it and took her in his arms as she cried. Then she told him everything that the doctor said. He picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in his lap.

"Shit! What are you going to do. Does the father know. You mentioned that he got help for his addiction and you were now friends." he said.

'I am going to go see him at work tonight and tell him in person. I swear it is like things start going good and shit hits the fan yet again. Both my aunt and uncle are having affairs and my aunt just moved our stuff into her boyfriends house. Not to mention divorce is pending. I am not sure were I will be living at this point. Maybe with Tammy and Scott.' said Sara.

"Well you could always move in here. It can get wild with my roommate because he is a little crazy fucker but you are welcome to." he said.

'Ok we just met and it is too soon to be talking about moving in together. I need to find a job and all kinds of things. I am so fucked up I can't even be the best girlfriend right now.' said Sara.

"Whoa don't' put yourself down. Take a look at my life and I bounced back. Both of us had parents addicted to drugs. Now my mom and I are cool and I still don't know my dad." he told her.

"Well my dad is in jail for beating my mom to death so we will never be cool again." said Sara.

'Shit I'm sorry." he said giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and a hug.

"Damn quick making out in the middle of the leaving room ya bunch of fucking turkeys." his roommate said joking around.

"Listen here you two toned bitch don't make me come back there and kick your fucking ass." he shot back.

"You wound me." his roommate said.

Sara laughed and then looked at her watch. "Shit I should be heading back to Dave's. I will text you ok.

"Ok." he said walking her to the door and giving her a hug and a kiss. She was feeling a little better as she headed out to her car. Though she wondered how Randy will take the news about his daughter not able to survive.

**Sorry it took soo long. Writers block. Then I had chapter 16 and put the wrong one up and then I couldn't' find it so I rewrote it. Please review. I think this chapter is better than the first though!**


	17. Chapter 17

When Sara got back to Dave's she decided to take a nap. Her aunt wasn't home she had no idea where she was. At about 4 in the afternoon she got a call and it was her doctor.

"Hello." Sara said with a sleep filled voice.

"Hi Mrs. Brooks. This is Doctor Watkins and I was calling to tell you that we made a mistake. From what we see your baby girl is perfectly healthy. Don't get us wrong there is a 30/70 chance she will be still born, but the odds are in your favor." she said.

"Oh thank you so much for telling me. I was upset when I left this morning but I am feeling great now." said Sara hanging up. First she called her aunt.

"Hello." said Liz.

"Hey where are you? I got some better news from the doctor than I got this morning. It turns out that my baby does have a 70 percent chance at surviving and being healthy." said Sara.

"Really that's great. I got news for you also. I am now the owner of FCW. I know I never should have purchased anything that big before my divorce was final but I have to do something to take care of us so I chose to be a independent business owner instead of a gold digger everyone says I am. You still going to Raw tonight to tell Randy what's going on?" asked Liz.

"Yes since he is the father he should know what is going on with his daughter. Also as soon as you said that you are now a business owner I decided what I want to do with my life." said Sara.

"Let me guess work for me and then bounce off to greatness from there." said Liz.

"How did you…" Sara began.

"You are my niece I just know these things. I will be home in a few.' said Liz.

"Also Aunt Liz I have been seeing someone for just a couple of days. We met at a gas station because he couldn't get his credit card to work. I told him that he had to type in the zip code of his billing address and he took me out to lunch and we have a connection. Both of us have had shitty childhoods and a parent addicted to drugs. I cant really explain it but it was one of those we just seem right for each other.' said Sara.

Liz sighed. She knew that her niece would eventually find someone who she could connect with. Though she had a lot of baggage with a ex husband still not backing off and going away and a baby conceived do to the fact of a former sex addict that her father sold her to. If he could deal with all of that and still be around he was the one. Dwayne sure as hell couldn't. "Look you need to tell this guy outright what he is getting into while the relationship is just starting. That way it wont' be a shock like it was with Dwayne when he all of a sudden walked away." said Liz. "What does he do for a living?"

"Well he is a pro wrestler and he works with my ex, John, and Randy.' said Sara.

"I would lay it all on the line and if he can handle it all he is a keeper but if not you can do better. You already know that you want to be independent so you don't need a man to take care of you and your daughter." said Liz.

"I get you and I will tell him tonight. I am not holding back. I am no longer wasting my time with losers.' said Sara.

"Good for you. Did you know that John is now raising hell. He says that you should just live at his house instead of with Dave and I." Said Liz.

"This is not a custody battle I am 19 frigging years old and if I wanted to I could move in with Dean or with Scott and Tammy." said Sara.

"I know but ever since he started screwing that tramp Nicky he hasn't been thinking straight….WAIT! Dean Ambrose?!" said Liz.

"Ok before you go all mother figure on me let me explain. I know that he seems out there and a little eccentric. Not to mention he has a brash and brutal honest personality. But he is not crazy like people think he is and he treats me like a queen so that should be all that matters." said Sara.

'I see your point and I am sure Dave will too but I doubt the other men in your life will think the same thing. Randy will totally go off and Phil will probably want to fight him and threaten to take you back to Chicago. Not to mention John will really raise hell about you living with him instead of Dave and I. Better give Dean a heads up on everything and let him decide what he wants to do." said Liz.

Later that night Sara and Tammy walked through the backstage area at Raw looking for Randy Orton's dressing room When they found it Sara knocked.

"Come in." Randy called. "Hey guys what brings you here?"

"Well I came with my best friend to see the show live and to tell you about our unborn daughter. You see I went to the doctor today and I was told do to the IUD she has a 30 percent chance of being born still born. Though they could try a c section but it will be to big of a risk to me." said Sara.

"So there is a 70 percent chance my youngest daughter will survive?" asked Randy.

"Yes." said Sara.

"I will take those odds." said Randy hugging her. He was about to say more when the door banged open.

"So how is my lovely wife doing tonight? Ready to come back to Chicago?" asked Phil.

"Actually it's ex wife and no I am not leaving Tampa." Sara told him.

"Get out of here you are just pissed that Vince stripped you of the title last night at the rumble.' said Randy. Phil just slunked away. "I hate that guy." Randy muttered.

Sara laughed and the clutched her stomach. "Shit I think I am going into labor. I know I am four weeks early but first pregnancies they come early." Then she handed Tammy her iphone 5. "Call Dave, Liz, and if you want Scott, Also go get Dean. He is my boyfriend. Dean Ambrose leader of the Shield. He is in my phone also. Call Uncle John too." she hissed in pain.

"Come on. I will drive you to the hospital." said Randy.

"Here I drove Dave's hummer." said Sara handing Randy the keys. The three made their way to the car and then Randy drove off to the hospital at break neck speed. As he drove he called Samantha to let her know that Sara was in labor and when they got to the hospital Randy picked her up and rushed in.

"I need a doctor the mother of my child is in labor!" Randy cried as a nurse came with a wheelchair and wheeled her away with Randy in tow. Tammy waited in the waiting room for the others. Some couldn't leave right away because of the show but since the Shield already did their stunt for that night they showed up and just after Liz and Dave.

"Is my niece ok?" asked Liz.

"She is in labor now. That is all that I know." said Tammy looking worried. She knew all about her friend's condition. John came in then and he had a pissed off look on his face. He didn't' know who he was more mad at for being there. The Shield or Dave Batista.

"What the hell are these four doing here?" asked John.

"Ok John Dave is here for me and Dean and Sara just started dating but he really cares for her and for the rest of his stable mats support for their leader." said Liz.

"I cannot believe that you are allowing her to go out with that, with that fucking loser." said John.

"Oh step off it. She has been through more shit in her life than she should have been. If Dean makes her happy and treats her right so be it. Keep your problems in the ring." Liz told him.

"Why the hell would I listen to a cheating…." he started.

"Oh you are so one to talk John. Nicky Bella ring about. Are you still screwing her?" asked Liz in a sarcastic tone. Roman, Dean and Seth all looked at each other bemused with the subject at hand.

"You just stop right there. Nicky and I are in love so why don't' you just step off it. Also I think Sara and the baby will be better off living with me unless she goes to St. Charles." said John.

"Well guess what that isn't' going to happen. She wants to stay in Tampa because she has friends here. Also she is coming to work for me as soon as the doctor ok's it so she can have a shot at a future so she won't have to depend on a man to take care of her and her daughter. Also she is 19 and if she doesn't' want to live with your cheating sorry ass she doesn't have to." Liz snapped at him.

"Damn at the rate things are going here, and I know this sounds kind of quick, but I think that your girlfriend will be better off living with us with her baby." Seth whispered to his stable mate so the other's wouldn't hear.

"Seth I think you are on to something. As much as I'm hearing I am getting more and more convinced about your suggestion." said Dean.

"Would you two just shut the fuck up for once." Tammy snapped. "Goodness you guys are doing good to get divorce and let me remind you Cena Sara is Liz's niece not yours and further more she is a adult who can make her own decisions."

Meanwhile in delivery Sara was pushing like crazy. Randy was holding her hand and coaching her. "Fuck off Orton if you hadn't had that damn addiction I wouldn't be in here now you fucking bastard." she snapped at him.

Randy didn't let it get to him because he went through the same thing with Samantha. "Push baby it's ok. You can do this."

"Stick a ice pick in your balls!" Sara snapped.

"Ok I see the head now give me one big push and the rest will be easy." said the Doctor.

"KILL ME NOW!" Sara yelled as she pushed and the head emerged.

The doctor chuckled. "Ok Sara one more big push."

"You got this honey." said Randy holding her hand.

"Take a fucking bath in lava." Sara said with gritted teeth as she took a deep breath and pushed with all of her might. A second later she heard the cries of her baby and it was all so overwhelming that she started crying also.

"Well Mrs. Brooks you have a sweet little girl and she is perfectly healthy. Yes she came early but she is just fine." said the doctor and after cleaning her off one of the nurses gave her to Sara.

Sara looked at the blue eyed baby girl and fell in love. Nothing else mattered. For this sweet baby girl she would start out small working for her aunt and then go as far as she can go so she can support her and never let her go with out like she did growing up. She smiled and cooed at her and she was trying to decide on a name.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" asked Randy.

"Yes I am going to name her Krista Elaine after her grandmothers. Krista Elaine Orton." said Sara.

Randy cried then. It was just so sweet that she named his youngest daughter after his mother. He sat down on the bed and hugged Sara and started making funny faces at Krista. "Wanna go see daddy Krista?" asked Sara handing her daughter over to Randy. Then she saw the nurse and said, "Could you tell the rest to come in here?"

The room was totally full everyone wanted to see little Krista. Dean walked over to his girlfriend and sat beside her on the bed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. John Cena was giving him a hard look along with Randy. Tammy came over and held little Krista in her arms.

"Oh Sara she is adorable.' said Tammy.

"Well how do you like holding your goddaughter?" asked Sara as she was holding her boyfriend's hand.

'Are you serious?" asked Tammy.

"We have been best friends since childhood. Who else would I pick?" said Sara. Tammy walked over and hugged her. "Ok I need to talk to Dean can all of you excuse us." said Sara.

Everyone piled out of the room with a little bickering between the soon to be divorced couple. Sara began. "Ok Dean I am going to tell you everything straight out so you have no surprises. My ex that I dated after I got divorced broke it off because he couldn't handle all the drama. I am not making the same mistake again so I am going to tell you what you are stepping into. First of all with Krista's father long story short my father sold me to him for a lot of money because he was a sex addict. I ran off and got married to try to avoid that. Well he found me and kicked in the door of the condo my husband and I lived in. Then he kidnapped me and took me back to Missouri and then of course had to fulfill his addiction. Well one night I was able to escape again and was back with my husband. I had talked him into getting help that night also. Well my husband couldn't deal with what happened so we got divorced. I went back to Houston and met up with Tammy. Then somehow with a stroke of luck or fate or whatever you want to call it I met up with my aunt and moved here. Then not long after I moved Tammy's boyfriend's boss decided to relocate his business here and now I have my best friend back. Now I have a Aunt and Uncle on the verge of divorce fighting about where I should live though since I am a adult it is my decision. Also my ex wants me back and won't leave me the fuck alone. Also I want to make something of myself so I am going to be going to school and working for my aunt and bouncing off to do what it takes to make it to the top so I can support her. Now knowing that if you cant' handle all that is going on there is the door. You are either in this with me for the thick and thin or you are not. Tell me now what is it going to be?"

**A/N: That's the last chapter! Should I do a sequal? Also what do you think his answer will be.**


End file.
